Les sept vies de Sebastian Smythe
by Tonksinette
Summary: Sebastian Smythe ne fut pas toujours un lycéen de l'Ohio, chantant dans une chorale et portant un uniforme. Par sept fois, il eut une vie différente et par sept fois, il mourut. Et même s'il ne se souvient de rien, chacune de ses vies composent le dernier Sebastian Smythe, le plus complet. UA.


**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est le combinaison de mes révisons en vue des partielles & de ma passion pour le personnage de Sebastian. Ou comment joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Je ne sais pas ce que ce récit vaut, mais je le continuerai parce que j'apprends vraiment mieux avec Sebastian Smythe. Oui, vraiment. Si vous avez des questions sur un élément, n'hésitez pas ! Et je ne suis pas historienne, je ne suis qu'une pauvre étudiante, donc il peut y avoir des erreurs historiques.

* * *

**"Mangez bien. Ce soir nous soupons en enfer" ****(Léonidas).**

Les boucliers ronds ennemis brillaient sous le soleil de midi, faisant apparaître de petites taches de couleurs vives sur les rétines du jeunes hommes. Les immenses lances aux pointes de fer aiguisées étaient pointées vers le ciel, attendant que la musique de la flûte s'élève dans l'air lourd et épais. Les casques et les jambières de métal laissait apparaître la peau nue et transpirante de leurs adversaires, et un sourire apparut sur le visage dissimulé de Sebastianós. Les athéniens souffraient de la chaleur et un messager avait, plus tôt, apporté au campement la nouvelle qu'une grande peste frappait les habitants de l'Attique. Les dieux semblaient en faveur des Spartiates et le jeune soldat n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la victoire serait rapide. L'armée d'Archidamos grignoterait encore un peu plus les terres ennemies et feraient regretter à Périclès d'avoir rejeté l'ultimatum de leur cité.

Les muscles de Sebastianós frémissaient mais son bouclier frappé de la lettre « lambda », accroché à son avant bras replié, ne tremblait pas. L'hoplite ne supportait plus cette attente, qui lui semblait durer depuis des heures et ses doigts, crispé autour de sa lance tendue, commençaient à devenir douloureux. Le sang des ennemis, aussi rouge que le tissu qu'il portait, devait baigner la terre rapidement. A ses côtés, les pieds d'Ōríōn frappaient le sol dans une rythmique infernale et le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel car son compagnon s'épuisait inutilement. Dans un grondement presque imperceptible, il lui ordonna de cesser car la phalange ne pouvait se permettre d'éclater à cause d'un individu défaillant lors de l'assaut. Et si le groupe se dispersait, les chances de revenir vivant au campement se réduisait infiniment. La fuite était inenvisageable, car alors la mort cruelle attendait le spartiate couard. Et Sebastianós préférait perdre la vie sur la pointe d'une lance athénienne que d'être un lâche.

Le sang qui irriguait ses veines était celui d'un guerrier depuis le matin de sa septième année, lorsque son agôgè avait débuté. Le magistrat sous l'autorité duquel il s'était trouvé placé lorsqu'on l'avait séparé de ses parents lui avait appris à lire et à écrire, ainsi qu'à ses camarades spartiates, et à chanter les paroles que les phalanges faisaient résonner lorsqu'elles prenaient la marche de la guerre. Il avait appris avec une facilité déconcertante à manier les armes, à marcher en formation et ses prouesses en athlétisme impressionnaient ses camarades. Les muscles de Sebastianós étaient devenu plus importants et, à l'âge de douze ans, il pouvait assommer ses camarades d'un simple coup de poings. Quant il atteint l'âge de dix sept ans, il parvenait à porter des charges beaucoup plus lourdes que celle des autres hoplites. Les regards de ses compagnons, souvent même des classes supérieures, s'attardaient régulièrement sur lui, et le jeune homme en était fiers.

Mais Sebastianós se distinguait surtout par sa ruse. Lorsque pendant les premières années de l'agôgè, la faim et le froid affaiblissaient les plus faibles, il n'hésitait pas à s'échapper du dortoir, à la faveur de la nuit afin de se rendre dans les maisons de la cité pour voler de la nourriture ou bien un quelconque tissu dans le but d'améliorer son confort personnel. Il dégustait alors son butin sur place, ne laissant que les restes aux citoyens, parce que cela l'amusait d'imaginer les cris d'horreur que pousseraient les habitants de la maison lorsqu'ils s'apercevraient que leurs réserves avaient été entamées dans la nuit et que le pilleur revendiquait son acte en laissant des traces de son passage. Le garçon demeurait cependant prudent car il savait que si une plainte parvenait au magistrat, il serait sévèrement corrigé devant tout le dortoir. Ce n'était pas la douleur de la punition qu'il craignait, mais plutôt l'humiliation que cela représentait.

Puis, le temps d'effectuer sa kryptie était venu. Le jeune homme était fier de pouvoir participer à cette ultime étape de l'éducation de l'hoplite, réservée aux éléments les plus prometteurs et les plus forts. Durant un an, il avait vécu entièrement nu au milieu des montagnes du Péloponnèse, dans le secret le plus complet. Somnoler le jour et survivre la nuit, à la façon d'un prédateur. Manger de la nourriture prise dans les maisons et dans les champs. N'être vu par aucun hommes ou femmes, car cela indiquait que l'on avait manqué à l'épreuve et la punition serait terrible et le déshonneur complet, car la cité serait informée que vous n'étiez pas un guerrier digne de défendre Sparte. Et ne pas faiblir durant une année, parce qu'un seul mouvement de l'âme pouvait conduire à faire une erreur regrettable qui conduisait à la mort. Peut être était-ce cela qui s'était produit pour son camarade Rēgas dont on avait retrouvé le corps exsangue, probablement assassiné par un hilote et abandonné dans un fourré. Le village et ses alentours avaient ensuite été vidés de sa population d'hilotes, parce qu'ils avaient tués un citoyen.

C'était pendant cette année que Sebastianós avait rencontré la mort, alors qu'il égorgeait un mouton dans un champ. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule et l'avait poussé violemment vers la terre. Alors que l'animal s'enfuyait en bêlant, le jeune homme avait aperçu une lame briller non loin de sa poitrine. L'homme qui le dominait était vêtu de peaux de bêtes, ce qui lui permit immédiatement de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un hilote. Il pouvait donc le tuer, car la loi l'autorisait à assassiner un hilote qui se promenait la nuit. C'était l'une des règles de la kryptie et Sebastianós devina que s'il ne se défendait pas, son sang ne tarderait pas à arroser le sol. Sachant qu'un spartiate pouvait tuer l'un de ses semblables s'il le désirait, l'homme n'hésiterait pas à planter son couteau dans la peau du futur hoplite afin d'éviter qu'une telle chose ne se produise.

Alors le jeune homme s'était écarté brusquement, et la main de l'homme avait fendu l'air en sifflant, pour venir terminer sa course à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Les pieds de Sebastianós s'étaient enfoncés durement dans le ventre de l'hilote, qui tomba sur la terre avec un bruit mat. Aussitôt, le lacédémonien fondit sur son rival, l'écrasant de son poids et portant son bras sur sa gorge, où il appuya fortement. Des mains cherchèrent à l'agripper afin de le renverser mais Sebastianós les enserra sans grande difficulté avant d'arracher le couteau que l'une d'elle enserrait étroitement. Le corps sous le sien cessa alors de se débattre et le jeune homme brandit la lame au-dessus de la poitrine de son ennemi, le dévisageant pour la première fois. Ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement car le spartiate, en bloquant sa respiration l'empêchait de produire un son. Le cœur de Sebastianós s'élança dans un galop fou mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, et son bras s'abattit sur l'homme.

Un soubresaut agita les muscles de l'hilote et un râle s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis que le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'écarter de sa victime. Quelque chose de poisseux recouvrait ses mains et ses cuisses et lorsqu'il contempla ses doigts, il vit un liquide rouge et sombre qui les recouvrait et il comprit qu'il s'agissait du sang qui se répandait maintenant sur le sol, formant une étrange flaque, que le sol ne tarderait à absorber. Alors un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Sebastianós et il éleva plus haut ses mains, comme pour les montrer aux dieux de l'Olympe. Il se sentait étrangement puissant et avait la sensation d'être enfin réellement un guerrier, pouvant donner la mort sans trembler, comme les fiers hoplites dont sa nourrice lui racontaient les exploit lors de ses premières années. C'était enivrant et il sut qu'il recommencerait dès qu'il le pourrait.

Et aujourd'hui, sur cette grande plaine, l'hoplite pouvait presque sentir la terre frémir d'impatiente avec lui, attendant son tribut de sang, et il avait hâte de pouvoir le lui donner. C'était sa première bataille, et il avait hâte de se distinguer, de faire honneur à sa cité. Les athéniens ne l'effrayaient pas car ils n'étaient pas pire que les loups ou les ours ou la faim contre lesquels Sebastianós s'était battu dans les montagnes. Les lacédémoniens vaincraient parce qu'ils étaient mieux préparés, et que leurs formations en phalanges hérissées de lances ne laissaient aucune chance aux ennemis. Et le jeune homme pourrait ensuite rentrer à la cité avec ses camarades, couverts de fierté, et partager les repas avec les hommes, participer à l'Assemblée et peut être même être élu éphore. Il pourrait entamer sa vie de citoyen, qu'il n'avait pas encore pu connaître car les contingents armés spartiates avaient été appelés à la guerre lorsqu'il avait terminé sa kryptie.

Alors, sans que Sebastianós n'ait entendu le son de la flûte résonner à ses tympans, il vit les athéniens s'élancer vers eux, abrités derrière leurs boucliers et brandissant leurs lances. Dans son dos tendu, les corps de ses camarades entamèrent leur marche, poussant le jeune homme vers l'armée attique. Le bouclier de son camarades protégeait son flan droit, tandis que le gauche était couvert par son propre bouclier. Les muscles du spartiate se tendirent et ses doigts se serrèrent plus fermement sur son arme tandis que la poussière s'élevait de la terre sous ses pieds, piquant légèrement ses yeux verts et se déposant sur ses cheveux bruns. Ils triompheraient parce qu'ils étaient sous la protection de la grande Athéna, et parce qu'ils étaient citoyens spartiates. La victoire faisait partie de leur histoire et le courage de leurs ancêtres couraient sous leurs peaux. Ils seraient vainqueurs et les athéniens, dont il pouvait à présent distinguer le visage en étaient conscients car ils semblaient ralentit afin de retarder l'impact.

Ōríōn marmonnait des paroles indistinctes et des cris de souffrance s'élevèrent quelque part à sa gauche, lui faisant comprendre que le combat débutait sur l'aile correspondante de la phalange. Bientôt le sang brillerait sur le métal de sa lance, et il rentrerait à Sparte, où l'attendait certainement une femme, choisie par ses parents, et grâce à qui il pourrait assurer une descendance à la cité. Pourquoi Ōríōn ne souriait-il pas, pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux de se livrer au combat pour mettre un terme aux agissements d'Athènes ? Ne comprenait-il pas la beauté de ces corps puissants, serrés les uns contre les autres et animés par le courage, qui élevaient leurs lances plus haut que celles de leurs ennemis ? Ne sentait-il pas les vibrations de l'air autour de lui et cette odeur de sang métallique qui se répandait chez les athéniens ? Le guerrier eut soudain envie d'éclater de rire, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres.

Une douleur fulgurante perça sa poitrine, et ses genoux heurtèrent l'herbe. Ōríōn était parti, abandonnant Sebastianós aux lances des athéniens et provoquant la dispersion de la phalange, d'où montait maintenant un seul cri de terreur, émergeant des spartes comme s'il se fut s'agit d'un seul corps. Puis la vision de l'hoplite devint floue, mais il tenta de saisir sa lance, tombée au bout de ses doigts, afin d'en transpercer un athénien, avant de mourir. Car il ne pourrait plus respirer longtemps, il le savait et cela ne l'inquiétait pas réellement. Parce qu'il était sparte et qu'il ne connaissait pas la peur. Mais ses membres refusaient de réagir et furent envahit par des fourmillements, tandis qu'il ne percevait plus les clameurs de la bataille. Un homme lui écrasa la main, mais il ne sentait plus la douleur. Sebastianós plongea dans les ténèbres, tandis qu'une pensée fixe occupait son esprit brumeux : il allait mourir et n'avait pas réussi à tuer un seul athénien.


End file.
